Nowadays, electronic storage has become affordable, such that many consumers use mass storage devices for electronically saving content items, e.g. multimedia data including music, video, and image data. However, even though an electronic storage may easily be searched, it may be difficult to select and/or memorize a storing location of a content item. Thus, there is a need for a method for accessing an electronic storage, facilitating organization and retrieval of content.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an easy to use method for storing and/or accessing content items in an electronic storage.
This object is solved by a method, a system, and a device according to the independent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from the consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.